


Your Darlings are Dead

by TheFaclessOne



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Abuse, Death, F/M, Suicide, The Angel of Death, Unhealthy Relationships, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25177609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFaclessOne/pseuds/TheFaclessOne
Summary: WARNING: This story contains suicide. If you cannot handle such subject matter, I would recommend not reading this fanfic and moving on.He had done everything in his power to make sure MC was his. Locking her up in his room and planning all her classes to correspond with his was step one. Then he took away her D.D.D during the day and limiting her interactions with people; all of it had been to keep her with him. When she had first tried to kill herself with a letter opener, he removed all sharp objects from his room. There were no glass objects either, and he made sure there were no pills available.So how had she done this? Where had she gotten the syringe?
Relationships: Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 72





	Your Darlings are Dead

**Author's Note:**

> So this was going to be a one-shot but since I enjoyed this, I decided that if I get enough likes, kudos and comments, I might make this a full-fledged fic. I'll either have the story be Lucifer trying to get to heaven to get MC back or MC clashing with Lucifer has he tries to return her to the Devildom. We'll see where it goes. And if people like this, I might do one for Mammon. Who knows!

You put the cap back on the tube of lipstick and then look at yourself in the mirror. As sad and scared as you were, you managed to smile. With your hair down and face made up, you did look beautiful, glamorous even. It was just depressing that you were doing this for a cruel joke. Hopefully, after this entire ordeal, someone would be given your wardrobe. Knowing Lucifer, though, he probably would keep it. With a sigh, you picked up the black box you had gotten from Solomon. You opened it up, a lovely, golden syringe laid in it. Inside of it, you saw a thick, dark liquid.

You picked it up, inspected it, and then sighed.

“This is for the best,” You said.

When you came back as an angel, you would apologize to the other brothers for putting through all this.

Taking the syringe, you jabbed it into your side and pressed down. First, the pain was tingly, and then it became sharp. You felt your heart slow down, making it hard for you to breathe. Your vision became dizzy as your lungs started to shut down, and you collapsed to the floor. 

You wondered how Lucifer would react to finding his precious, darling doll dead in your last few moments.

* * *

The angel of death was a strange one. They didn’t wear a black cloak like people thought. Instead, it was a grey, shimmering outfit that floated as they walked. They had six wings, but three were bent. They did have a scythe, but other than that, they didn’t look like the skeleton people portrayed them as. 

The angel of death also didn’t knock. You knew someone had died in Devildom when you heard a loud bell. So Lucifer was shocked to find the angel of death standing in the House of Lamentation’s dining area. All the brothers stopped what they were doing as the mysterious angel walked towards the staircase. Lucifer’s shock wore off, and it was replaced with annoyance. What were they doing here? None of the brothers were dead, there had to be some mistake.

“Excuse me,” Lucifer began. “Can I ask why you are here?”

The angel stopped and turned around to face Lucifer, revealing their mismatched eyes.

“Of porcelain and china, she lays broken only to be reborn,” They replied. “You shall not own her again, for she will be out of your reach.”

Lucifer felt his blood go cold.

Her. The angel wasn’t talking about one of the brothers.H

Lucifer ran up the stairs, leaving the angel and his brothers. He reached his room, barreling through the door, and stopped when he saw MC on the floor. Her eyes were closed, and her body was still. Next to her was an empty syringe. He ran to her side, cradling her body and shaking her slightly. Her eyes remained closed, her face looking angelic as always. Lucifer couldn’t believe that MC had found a way to kill herself after all his careful planning. 

He had done everything in his power to make sure MC was his. Locking her up in his room and planning all her classes to correspond with his was step one. Then he took away her D.D.D during the day and limiting her interactions with people; all of it had been to keep her with him. When she had first tried to kill herself with a letter opener, he removed all sharp objects from his room. There were no glass objects either, and he made sure there were no pills available. 

So how had she done this? Where had she gotten the syringe?

“You’re not allowed to leave,” Lucifer told her lifeless body. “You’re mine, I thought you understood that. How could you die and leave me like this? I won’t allow this!”

Lucifer was ready to take her to Diavolo and beg for her life when a bright light filled the room. Lucifer felt MC” s body being taken from his arms. The demon went to fight whoever was taking his darling, but chains wrapped around him, rending him useless. He refused to stop fighting, hissing, and growling as he fought against his restraints. The light dimmed, and Lucifer saw the angel standing before him, MC in his arms.

“No, you cannot take her!” Lucifer spat. “She’s mine, I claimed her! I will not allow death to take her from me!”

“You do not make the rules concerning death,” The angel replied. “This one is destined for the Celestial Realm, a place you cannot touch or reach.”

“No!” Lucifer’s horns began to appear. “Return her to me! She is mine!”

His demon form came out, his wings breaking the chains. The angel showed no fear as Lucifer broke free. They stared down the avatar of pride, a bemused look on their face.

“A fight we can have, but the prideful one should be more productive,” The angel said. “Win or not, you cannot go against death.”

“I will say this one more time,” Lucifer said through gritted teeth. “Return her to me. Now.”

When death said nothing, Lucifer barred his fang and pounced. Death flapped their wings, enveloping them and MC. In an explosion of feathers, they vanished. Lucifer was ready to march to Diavolo when he noticed something sitting on MC’s vanity. It was an envelope with his name on it. He snatched it up and tore it open.

_ Lucifer, _

_ I hope you’re feeling awful right now. You’re reading this because you’ve found me dead, and I’ve been taken away by death’s angel. How? Well, I can thank my dear friend Solomon for supplying me with the syringe. It was filled with a potent poison that killed me in just a few seconds. I don’t probably have to tell you why I did this, but since you couldn’t get it through your thick skull, I will. I hated you. I never loved you. Well, maybe I did, but it disappeared as soon as you forced me to be in a relationship with you. You’re a monster, no one can or should love you. I’ll probably be an angel soon, and I will be returning solely to see your brothers, not you. I care about them as well as Solomon, Simeon, and Luke. I want to apologize for what I did, but you? You don’t deserve an apology. I will never apologize to you. I hate you, I’ll always hate you, and nothing you can do will change that. You can try to drag me back to the Devildom, but it will not work.  _

_ With all the hate I can muster, _

_ MC _

Rage filled every inch of Lucifer’s being, and once he finished the letter, he set it on fire. If Solomon was wise, he would have left the Devildom, but if not, Lucifer would kill him. And then he was going to find a way to get his MC back.


End file.
